my_creaturesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Heather the dragon rider/Other Story Ideas
I'm really bored so I'm making a post to put my story ideas on. All in one post, instead of seperately. ;P Also I'm tired. So here goes. And you can comment what you think of them. ;) Untitled Pirate Story This is the tale of a young rat named Enrique Rata. He lives near (on, later) Isla de Sangre, the base of the pirates and home of the pirate king's castle. Yep, the kingdom is ruled by pirates. A couple decades before Enrique's adventures begin, Isla de Sangre was a peaceful island inhabitated by the friendly native hutias, (and other creatures) until the pirates invaded and took over. Back to Enrique. (who is half searat, half hutia, btw) His father died when he was pretty young, (when Enrique was young.... though I guess his dad was fairly young too) leaving Enrique and his mom to take care of each other. They were poor though, and when he was about 13 his mom died. :( But she told him to go to his uncle, who lived in a mansion on Isla de Sangre. (ok his mom was a searat and she married a hutia not caring what family thought, and she and her brother had a bad fight and didn't speak to her for years, but he's their only living relative, at least known) So Enrique goes and his uncle agrees to let him stay, at least until they can figure out something better. There's one condition though... okay more than one. He has to be obedient, quiet, not cause any trouble, not bother Uncle Ashton, and above all, NOT go into the room downstairs. Not even look inside. Not even THINK about it. I think you can guess what he does, though. With his personality, it was bound to happen. xP What Enrique finds inside the room causes more trouble than he was expecting, especially with his big mouth. He finds himself getting kidnapped by pirates, meets a new friend or two, and possibly meets the pirate princess. (shipshipship XD) And discovers that his uncle Ashton is WAY cooler than he thought at first. I mean, how cool is a cane with a hidden sword in it, right?? That's only one of the minorly surprising things about him. ;) The pirate princess also gets involved at some point. Her name is Esmeralda and she has quite the attitude. This might be just a single book, but I might make a sequel, or it could even turn into a trilogy. Yggdrasil Trilogy This might be a trilogy for now, and it doesn't really have a title yet, I'm just calling it the Yggdrasil Trilogy. It's based on Norse mythology, but with my own weird twist on it lol. So far it's sounding kinda like Norse mythology crossed with Voltron and... something Idk. xD It take place on the planet of Yggdrasil, which has nine realms, (of course) which I won't list right now because I can't remember and don't have my notebook. Anyway, the "gods" are actually just elves, but because they have magic, more advanced technology, and immortality, the humans don't understand them and think that they are gods. The elves don't really care if the humans think that, as long as they aren't bothering them. Odin is the king of the Aesir elves, of course, and the main character of the story is *drumroll please* LOKI!! xD I can't wait to write such a messed up MC. :s He's kinda the hero and villain at the same time. As I'm sure you know, Loki is a shapeshifting, troublemaking elf who can control fire, and loves nothing better than causing mass destruction across Midgard. Or anywhere. And he never feels sorry for what he does, not even a little bit, because he was cursed with a heart colder than ice, which can be melted with no amount of fire. Also he's fireproof. There is a way for the curse to be broken, though. ;) Because of his troublemaking, he was banished from Asgard for several years. After his banishment was over, he tries to prove himself trustworthy again by going on a mission with Thor, (who isn't too happy about that, but Odin wanted it) but of course Loki ends up getting them both in big trouble, which quickly leads to his endangering all the elves, and a war with the Jotunns. (Giants) That's the first book, at least. I have a few vague ideas for other adventures. :) Here, have some concept art. Thrallskar Trilogy... only the first book is called Thrallskar, don't really have a name for the whole trilogy yet. There are three main characters; Runfastr, Ragna, and Dusty. The world they live in is very cold, harsh, and viking-like. All three are slaves with very different backstories. Runfastr is a sea otter, an impulsive young warrior who disobeyed orders and was captured in battle. (THAT'LL LEARN YA... no wait it won't) He's very (VERY) rebellious and.. just.. yeah. XD Despite being short for his species, he has a big mouth which is always getting him in trouble that even he has a hard time swimming out of. Ragna is an arctic fox, who was born to a rich family, but when they found she was a runt, they didn't want her and, uh, decided to make some money off of her. (Yeah, NOT a nice family Dx) So she is also pretty short for her kind, but not to be underestimated, as she is an uncontrollable berserker. Bloodwrath bad. She hates it, but she has to kill to survive, as she is a gladiator. She can't really help herself, anyway. And last, but probably least, (JK I'm sorry) is Dusty. He's small as well, but that's to be expected since he's a lemming. ;) A really cute one. xD I don't want to reveal much about him yet... but as far as he knows, he was born into slavery. So these three end up in the arena together, and escape, thanks to probably Dusty because he's way smarter than he knows. (Also WAY more important) As the same time as trying to not be caught, the trio must learn to work as a team, to take down the evil king and free their country. I forgot to mention the evil king didn't I? Well, several years before, he killed the lemming king and all his family, (*coughcough*) and took over, enslaving anyone who he didn't like or were too weak or afraid to oppose him. Then there are the dragons that they befriend and ride. There are three, one for each of the MCs to ride. ;) Runfastr will ride Ocean, a sea dragon, Ragna will (eventually) ride Flayre, a fire dragon, and Dusty will ride a mountain dragon named Starsky. I'm still working on them, but yay dragon riders should spice this up a little more! xD Theme songs Ragna, Runfastr, and Dusty: More of Me '' from Tangled:The Series https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT_K0hR8NcQ, ''Not Gonna Die by Skillet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njJ7NZMH70M Starsky: Outsiders by Lecrae The Hilandian Avengers This one's not very developed yet, but it's based on what was originally an idea for a Redwall fanfic. I decided since it's very unlikely that I'd ever write that, I'd make it an original story that I can write someday. It was going to be The Highland Avengers, inspired by G. A. Henty's In Freedom's Cause, actually. I listened to the dramatization of that book and LOVED IT and it inspired me. ;) Anyway, it now takes place in the land of Hilandia, and the characters are mostly squirrels so far. I need to work on the plot, there's not much, but I've been playing around with the characters lately. My MC is a young squirrel of the McLunn clan, named Leodyn. He wants to join the Hilandian Avengers, a group of warriors who are secretly hiding out in the mountains, waiting for their chance to free their country from the tyranny of the villain who so far is an evil lady. xD (who I think imprisoned the rightful king, so the Avengers are trying to find where he is held and rescue him) Only, Leodyn can't leave his family, which consists of his little sister and his very sick mom. They're very poor, and Leodyn secretly has been stealing, to provide food for them, because he can't get a job and their farm is doing terribly. But that all changes one tragic night... The Avengers are led by the famous White Warrior, Dunald Eorle. (I've been working hard on names) He is a tall white-furred squirrel, famous for his skill with the claymore. His co-leader is his sister Skyla, also a white-furred warrior, who fights with swords, but prefers archery, which she is a deadly shot with. She is also a good cook. xD And she's beautiful. ;) Well, I think that's just about all the basic stuff I have for now. =P Have a concept art drawing. Theme songs Hero by Heather Dale https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzJXUzakGgI Dragon Dream Kind of a .... side story? Companion book? Idk, but it will take place in the same universe as Peromia, only it begins on the other side of the planet, in Dev. Dev is a continent where magic has been outlawed and forgotten, and they are cur off from the rest of the world. The MC here is Theo Bolt, a young inventor. Being an inventor is dangerous in Dev, since every great inventor has mysteriously disappeared immediately after their best creation. But Theo... yeah. x) He'll solve the mystery. Somehow. And end up in Peromia eventually, where he meets Safira, an alchemist, and her friends Neolia the dragon and Pyrlle, who is an adorable albino kirin. ^^ Dev is kind of steampunk/modern inspired, they have pretty advanced technonology in pretty much everything but transportation. You'll see why. ;) Oh, that's right, I wrote this. Here. :3 In the land of Dev, there is no magic. Magical creatures such as dragons, unicorns, horses, and fairies are considered as nothing more than silly fairytales. Even Trinitus is a ridiculous made up legend. How could one immortal being have created the whole universe? Not that there is more to the world than Dev. No one has explored beyond Dev, simply because there is nothing else out there. But what if there is? Theo Bolt is a young inhabitant of Dev. His friends call him a genius, but he doesn't think it takes that much to be an inventor. All you do is stick stuff together and hope it doesn't blow up in your face. Theo, like many other Devians, wonders why a better mode of transportation has never been invented besides walking or biking. With all this technology, there should be something, right? Well, he's going to fix that. There's just a little problem; inventors all over Dev have been disappearing randomly. No trace is left, not a clue as to where they have gone or why. Theo's uncle is anxious about this, but Theo isn't one to worry, despite the fact that both of his parents were victims of this weird disappearing thing. What Theo never suspects is that he is very special... he is different from any inventor in the country. Companions of Ran I admittedly do not have much of a plot for this yet, I've just been having fun creating the characters and writing fun snippets of them. x) It's basically me own liddle mashup of fairytales. Here are the characters so far: Thomas Thumb Thane, usually known as Tom Thumb, is a young hero of 21 years and about 2 inches. He looks like Httyd2 Hiccup, but with blue-gray eyes and a leaf cloak. xD Lord Edgardo, usually known as Puss in Boots, is an elegant, dignified, and quite egotistical cat with white fur and blue eyes. He doesn't care that his precious boots are a bit too big for him. Grah Sopper the 135th is a bard, like all the 134 grasshoppers of the same name who are his ancestors. He was born without the ability to make music with his legs, however, so he plays his treasured fiddle instead. Rachel Rider is nicknamed Red Riding Hood, for her famous red cape, and she seems to be the only sane person in the whole land of Ran. Humptia Dumpty is not an egg, as you might think. She is a chicken, thank you very much. XD And do not speak to her of that offensive poem. Rapunzel, or Zella for short... umm actually I'm still working on her. There will be a Jack. And last but not least is... The Dark Dwarf. *evil laugh* After the defeat of the Giants, the mysterious Dark Dwarf now rules Jotunheim, surrounded by evil creatures which he uses as his minions. No one has seen him and lived to tell the tale, but he is rumored to have a leg made of solid gold. And he loves to make people guess his name. Lyfladd Kay this literally is not much of a story, just characters I do random stuff with, and it doesn't have a title, but I hope to write it into a book someday. :3 Lyfladd started out as an imaginary friend sorta guy, who I'd do random things with when I'm bored. But now I've started being mean to him by making a bit of a story for him. xD Anyway he's a young elf, who looks kinda like a cross between Jack Frost and Link. And a bitta Yorsh. ^^ He woke to find himself a couple thousand years in the future, (which is mostly like modern times in our world, the time and place he came from is like ancient Britian) and doesn't even remember who he is or anything. He's... oh boy. Lost my train of thought. *facedesk* I'm tired and have been fighting a cold. I'll continue this later. 'XD Category:Blog posts Category:Story Planning